Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit/Rulings
Q: What does it mean when it says that Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit becomes the card you place on top of it? **A: It means that Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit now has the civilization, cost, name, race, type, power, and effects as the card placed on top. During this time, anything Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit has on its card is now negated. *Q: When I started a battle with Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was Wily Carpenter. In this case, Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit turns into Wily Carpenter, but would Wily Carpenter's effect when it comes into the battle zone be triggered? **A: No. You haven't placed Wily Carpenter into the battle zone, so you can't use that effect. Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit only changes its contents to that of the new creature, so you can't use any effects like "whenever this creature attacks" or "when this creature is blocked". *Q: When I started a battle with Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was Scowling Tomato. Does this creature now have summoning sickness? **A: No, since you didn't place it into the battlefield, but rather just changed Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit's properties. *Q: Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit got changed into Scowling Tomato, and was destroyed before the end of the turn. Is Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit still considered to be Scowling Tomato even after being put into the graveyard? **A: No. Scowling Tomato's effect only lasts as long as it is in the battle zone, so at the moment it is removed from the battle zone, it turns back into the original Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit. *Q: When I started a battle with Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was Aqua Knight, so if Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit is destroyed before the end of the turn, does it return to my hand? **A: Yes. Thanks to Aqua Knight's ability, Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit will return to your hand instead of going to the graveyard. *Q: When I started a battle with Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny. What happens? **A: Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit turns into a power 6000 Armored Dragon / Earth Dragon, and gets the Speed Attacker and Double Breaker keywords until the end of the turn. However, you did not place Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny into the battle zone, so you don't destroy all other creatures with power 6000, gain an extra turn, or lose the game at the end of your next turn. *Q: When I started a battle with Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was Necrodragon Izorist Vhal. Does it get put into the graveyard before battle, if there are no Darkness creatures in my graveyard? **A: No, it is not placed there. Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit's effect places all unused cards into the graveyard, so when you put Necrodragon Izorist Vhal into the graveyard, Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit becomes a creature with 2000 power. *Q: When I started a battle using Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit, the card that came up was an evolution creature, Pacific Champion. Can I still do the battle like this? **A: Yes, you can. As of a rule revision in 2006, Evolution Creatures stay in the battle zone even if what they evolved from (the card underneath) is removed from the battle zone.